A disclosure described in PTL 1 is given as an example of the stepping motor control device. In a motor drive device described in PTL 1, stop control means for controlling the stopping of a rotor is provided at a position (a two-phase excitation position) at which the rotor moves commonly in a plurality of excitation modes. Accordingly, in the disclosure described in PTL 1, the movement amount from the rotor stopping position when restarting the rotor is fixed, and it is ensured that the operation of the rotor is not inconsistent.